Itachi Love lust Pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Itachi's fun side. Very steamy.


We sat together, on the sofa watching a movie. The other members sat along side, on the floor or laying down watching the movie. It was a horror, something most of us love. Well, except Tobi and Deidara.  
I looked to Itachi once it was finished and smiled, his arm still around my waist, my head resting on his chest.  
"You ok my angel?" He asked and I nodded. The lights flickered on and everyone started to leave, going back to their own rooms and what not. I sat up and looked to Itachi.  
"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked and Itachi shrugged, standing up and stretching.  
"Well, its getting late, so I guess I will go to bed" He said before giving me a good night kiss. I watched him leaved before leaning back on the sofa.  
"Hey, just go to his room and make out, have sex" Hidan whispered to me. I looked to him and laughed before thinking it over.  
We have been together for more than a year and haven't had sex yet...maybe I should.  
"Sound proof" Hidan said as if reading my mind. I smirked at him.  
"Thanks" I said simple before walking out of the room and towards mine to get ready.

I had put on nice undergarments and put on a silk gown which Itachi gave me one time for Christmas. I walked over to Itachi's door and knocked.  
"Come in" Itachi said and I opened the door and closed it, locking it. Itachi was on his bed in his boxers reading. He looked up to me and smiled.  
"Are you ok?" he asked, wondering why I was here. I smirked and undid the gown before dropping it to the floor, showing off my sexy under garments. Itachi watched, a smirk on his face as he looked me up and down.  
He put the book away before patting the spot beside me. I sexily walked over to him and sat sexily onto the bed.  
"You want me?" I asked in a sweet voice. Itachi seemed to melt, loving this attitude I gave him. He nodded and I straddled him, moving my hands through his hair and taking out the bobble holding his hair in place. I then moved my hands down his chest, feeling all the muscles and soft skin making Itachi shiver.  
I moved my hands lower, daringly touching his 'item' before moving back up his chest to his hair before I leaned in for a long passionate kiss.  
"My turn" Itachi murmured before he flipped me over so he was straddling me. We were still sitting but he slowly pushed me to the bed and began to feel my body, his hands crawling up my stomach and towards my chest area.  
I let him be as he felt everything, I mean, it is all his anyway, so why not? Itachi moved his lips to mine and kissed me gently, leaving me wanting more. He then kissed my neck before finding my soft spot and sucking at it, creating a large hickey, claiming me as his, I didn't mind at all.  
He left my neck and travelled his tongue down my body, undoing my bra in an instance. It was quick but he managed to cup a breast with one hand and his mouth claimed the other. I moaned.  
I moaned in pure bliss as Itachi sucked at me breast and massaged the other. My hands went to his shoulders before I dug my nails into his skin, creating a little blood flow.  
I stopped him and turned him over onto his front while I licked off the blood, giving him a massage before I turned him over to grind into him.  
Our 'areas' collided and created a shot of pleasure to burst through our bodies. I looked to Itachi, his lovely lustful eyes stared back into mine before he held my waist and spun me around so he was the dominate one.

I didn't argue instead I let him rule my body, his touch leaving bubbles of sensation to burst through.  
My arms were above my head as he felt them before moving down, all the way down, brining my knickers with them. He moved up again, feeling my thighs and my stomach and my breasts once again.  
I moved my legs around his waist and pushed up, grinding into his groin, making him moan unexpectedly and creating a smirk on my lips. I turned him over and sat on his groin before I started to move slowly, creating small gaps and a few whimpers to erupt from his mouth.  
"I love it when you moan for me!" I stated as he looked to me, a blush on his cheeks. He didn't like the fact that I was in charge here, but he couldn't help loving the feeling that I gave to him.  
I put my hands to his chest and began to rub. I felt every crease, every muscle, every inch of his skin, making him shiver under my touch and close his eyes of the sensation of pleasure.  
He moved his hands up and down my sides, before he held on tightly, before he moaned as I went down hard. I moved my hands to his boxers and moved them inside, feeling his hard 'member' before pumping it a little, making Itachi tense at the sudden movement. I moved my hands out before taking off his boxers, making his erection pop out to the sensitive cold.  
Itachi made his moved and turned me over before he pushed his 'item' inside of me leaving it there, warming it up and making me comfortable and get used to the feeling.  
"Go" I said.  
Itachi obeyed, moving his 'item' out and thrusting it back in, creating pleasure to erupt from within me and create a moan to escape my lips. He started going in and out, creating a rhythm, his hands gripping the bed sheets while I grabbed his shoulders.  
Itachi looked to me and I saw his Sharingan activated which created more pleasure to flood into my body, creating my moans to become louder and more regular, making his 'item' expand and my hands to grip tighter onto his shoulders, creating blood again.

Itachi thrust inwards, going faster and faster, going deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and harder, making the pleasure increase 10 folds. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I felt like I was going to burst with all Itachi's love, lust and pleasure, I couldn't hold it...  
"ITACHI!" I screamed out as I came, Itachi moaning but didn't cum yet. After another minute Itachi came, filling inside of me, making me shiver and him to collapse onto me.  
I looked up at Itachi, his Sharingan gone and sweat dripping off his face, he managed to smile and kiss me before he rolled off me and hugged me.  
"I love you" He mumbled as he kissed the back of my neck. He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin. I love him and he loves me for me.  
I closed my eyes and listened to the heavy breathing of Itachi, it soon became steady and that lulled me to sleep.

In the morning I woke up to a naked Itachi, my head leaning on his chest. I smiled and cuddled deeper within him, I felt clod without him.  
"Good morning beautiful" Itachi said as he kissed my head. I smiled and he picked me up bridal style before taking me to the bathroom and started to run a bath.  
"I think it is best to have a bath after last night" Itachi explained as he ran the bath, me sitting on his lap on the toilet as he hugged and kissed at the scratches on my back that he had created.  
Once the bath was ready Itachi lifted me up and put me gently into the boiling water before climbing in himself. He started to wash my hair and body, massaging me all over and making me relax into him and nearly fall asleep.  
"You don't know how much I love you" I said to Itachi as a smile made its way onto my lips.  
"After last night...I think I do" Itachi replied making me laugh and the atmosphere turn more energetic before we were at it again...


End file.
